cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
East India Company
* IRON (link) * TOP (link) Other Treaties * Citrus Trade Initiative |statsdate = December 4, 2011 |totalnations = 28 |activenations = 23 |percentactive = 82% |totalstrength = 593,250 |avgstrength = 21,187 |totalnukes = 86 |score = 2.57 |forumurl = http://www.voc-concord.net/forums |ircchannel = #VOC |joinurl = http://www.voc-concord.net/forums }} Grand Charter of the East India Company Preamble Be it known that we, knowing the prosperity of these nations, and the welfare of their inhabitants depends principally on navigation and trade, which in all former times by the said nations were carried on happily, and with a great blessing to all countries and kingdoms; and desiring that the aforesaid inhabitants should not only be preserved in their former navigation, traffic, and trade, but also that their trade may be increased as much as possible in special conformity to the treaties, alliances, leagues and covenants for traffic and navigation formerly made with other princes, republics and people, which we give them to understand must be in all parts punctually kept and adhered to. And we find by experience, that without the common help, assistance, and interposition of a General Alliance, the people designed from hence for those parts cannot be profitably protected and maintained in their great risk from pirates, extortion and otherwise, which will happen in so very short a time. We have, therefore, and for several other important reasons and considerations as thereunto moving, with mature deliberation of counsel, and for highly necessary causes, found it good, that the navigation, trade, and commerce, in the parts of the Cyber Nations world, should not henceforth be carried on any otherwise than by the common united strength of the merchants and inhabitants of these nations; and for that end there shall be erected one General Company, which we out of special regard to their common well-being, and to keep and preserve the inhabitants of those places in good trade and welfare, will maintain and strengthen with our Help, Favor and assistance as far as the present state and condition of this alliance will admit. And whoever shall presume without the consent of this alliance, to sail or to traffic in any of the Places within the aforesaid Limits granted to cities in this alliance, they shall forfeit their ships and the goods which shall be found for sale upon the aforesaid coasts and lands; the which being actually seized by the aforesaid alliance, shall be by them kept for their own benefit and behalf. Article I: Membership Anyone may apply for membership to the alliance as they so choose. The East India Company is an orange alliance. However applicants may apply for a color change waiver with their application which will be subject to review by the Secretary General who will approve or deny the waiver as they see fit. Reasons to apply for a color change waiver should pertain mainly to a nation’s historical background within their color. Procedure for application include: *1.) Setting alliance affiliation to East India Company *2.) Taking the oath for Cyber Nations. *3.) Setting color to orange unless color change waiver has been requested and approved. Applicants to the East India Company shall be admitted or rejected upon a majority vote by the House of Generals, held within 72 hours of their application. Article II: Government The Government is made up of a triumvirate of Generals: Governor General, Secretary General, and Director General. The Generals will be elected by the members of the East India Company to rule and make the decisions for the alliance. Duties of the Generals These three members make all decisions that effect the alliance as a whole. A simple majority is necessary to sign treaties and declare war. Should an urgent vote be required and a simple majority cannot be reached the missing General's Lieutenant shall vote in said General's place. Though all three generals have equal decision power, the Governor General is the Speaker of The House Of Generals. The Governor General is to act as the voice of the alliance, his duties are to oversee the company's foreign affairs and allies. The Director General is to manage and promote the Company's economy and growth; Trade, technology commerce, internal aid and recruiting. The Secretary General is to ensure that the Company's members are prepared for battle and will see to military strategy and coordinate with allied military commanders during times of war. Each of the Generals may appoint up to three Lieutenant Generals to assist in the execution of their assigned duties. At the time of said Lieutenant's appointment their duties shall be determined by the appointing General and should be posted so there is a clear explanation of duties to both the appointee and the membership at large. These Lieutenants will serve at the discretion of the General that appoints them. In the case of a General being replaced in an election the Lieutenant can be carried over or dismissed and a new appointment made at the incoming General's discretion. Article III: Elections The Generals will serve for terms of 3 months. There will be 3 days of nominations before a vote is made. All nominations must be seconded. Members are allowed to nominate themselves. After nominations there will be three days allotted for the candidates to campaign. Each member will be allowed to cast one vote in each election. Article IV: Impeachment If a General is found to be unable to fulfill his duties for an extended period of time, or is found to be acting in discord with the Charter, the other two Generals will decide if he deserves to be Impeached. If Impeached, a special election will immediately be held to fill his place for the remainder of his term. Article V: Charter Amendments Charter Amendments may be suggested by any member of the VOC. Should an amendment gain 2/3rds of the voting membership of the VOC the amendment will be added to the Charter.